


The Brutal Possibility

by BriEva



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriEva/pseuds/BriEva
Summary: This is what I think could have happened had Styxx's premonition of Acheron and Apollymi attacking came to pass. This will continue where the dream left off so it will show the aftermath but not the long-term effects of the Dark-Hunter Universe. {Note this is NOT a happy ending. WARNINGif you haven't read STYXX there are heavy spoilers. ONE SHOT.}





	The Brutal Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> So I had written this a few years ago, it's been posted on my fanfiction account, by my same username, BriEva. I had decided to post it on here because I think there might be more Dark-Hunter fans on this site. This is set in an AU, if you have NOT read Styxx yet then SPOILER WARNING! Because of the events in this, it DRASTICALLY would mean everything in the Dark-Hunter Universe would be changed.

**_May 15, 9527 BC_ **

" _Akri di diyam_ ," Acheron whispered in his ear, in Atlantean.  _The lord and master will rule_. He twisted the grip, rotating the blade inside Styss's body. "We were  _never_  brothers. And we will never know peace." Then he sank his fangs into Styxx's throat and drank from him as Apollo had done a thousand times before.

Styxx fought with every breath that he had. He know's that if Acheron rips his throat out he will survive it, but instinct is controlling him. Demanding he fight against his brother whereas with Apollo he just has to wait it out. What is this difference?

With every gulp his brother took Styxx continued to feel weaker and weaker. True panic seized hold of him in an iron grip as he finally realized what it is that Acheron is doing.

He sucking out Styxx's very soul.

_No! He can't I have to get to.._.Styxx's last coherent thought as his blood and soul left his body was the beautiful image of his Bethany, pregnant with their child waiting for him back in their cabin.

Acheron drank his fill for the first time. The blood of his  _horrid_  human twin sating the savage hunger in his stomach. Finally, he had gotten vengeance for all the times Styxx had hurt him. All the insults, the attacks, the hatred… It was gone now. Never again would he be below Styxx. Take the blunt of the anger the other senators had directed his way in the form of abusive sex.

He was free. Maybe not in the peaceful world he used to dream about, but he was  _free_!

Acheron dropped the emptied corpus of the once proud prince into the bloody mud and stepped over it. Surrounding him, the Greek soldiers were being slaughtered by the Charonte demons of his mother's army. Satisfied by the carnage in a way he never thought possible, Acheron walked towards his mother, who held Artemis' detached head in her hands while her previously beautiful body was being eaten by Simi the baby demon his mother had gifted him with once he arrived in her hell. However, he didn't reach her.

His head was suddenly pounded with agonizing pain. Grasping his splitting skull and crying out Acheron tried to use his powers to take the pain away, nothing happened. If anything it intensified it. He fell to his knees with a groan. The blood and mud tainting his new armor.

"Apostolos! What's wrong?" Shrieked Apollymi. She too used her powers to try to soothe him until she finally understood what was happening.

"You devoured the  _wretched_  prince's soul. Once your soul starts absorbing him, this pain will be gone. You didn't filter him correctly otherwise you would not be suffering so much. I will teach you how to properly feed once this passes. In the meantime, I will help you sort out his memories from yours." She touched his head as Xiamara and her two eldest children Zedrix and Xirena stood guard of either side of the mother and son embracing.

Together they calmed Styxx's soul so Acheron can devour it. Once he started to absorb his once brother both Acheron and Apollymi saw Styxx's past.

_His father brutally attacking him when he was five. Leaving the five-inch scar on his arm._

What is this?

_Ryssa's treatment of him once Acheron was taken to Atlantis by Estes when he was seven._

No, Ryssa wouldn't treat a child like that.

_Galen's shock at Styxx's treatment by his father after the tough training he had just given Styxx who had a broken arm when he was twelve._

_His mother's attack after he gave her a birthday present…_

_Styxx's imprisonment with the priests…_

Why does that bring up a memory...

_Estes and his friend's attack…_

_His attempt to free Acheron from Atlantis and the weeks they spent together as whores…_

Why can't I remember this?!

_His attempted suicide and meeting Bethany…_

_The first battle after Styxx had been sent to war and Apollo's vengeance for killing Xan…_

_The ambush…_

Oh, gods...

_The slavery Apollo had forced him into…_

_The year he was held captive in Atlantis and the loss of his sanity…_

Wait didn't he castrate me?! If not him then who else?! Apollo?

_Styxx's humiliating apology to Apollo…_

_Bethany announcing she was pregnant…_

_Galen's murder…_

Unable to handle the horror that had been his brother's life Acheron roared in pain. He couldn't believe it. Styxx truly had suffered; he only recently was given the peace he always craved. Bethany and their unborn child were waiting for him in Egypt, and if Styxx hadn't been summoned by Athena while on his way to marry his beloved he wouldn't have been murdered by his own brother.

A brother that, despite all the wronged hatred towards Styxx, the prince had still loved.

Apollymi embraced her son, the memories of his human brother and his mixing in her head. There were gaps, large ones that showed Xiamara had not shown her all of Apostolos' life, but still, she couldn't help but feel horrible for the Greek prince that had suffered because of her love. He too just wanted Apostolos to be free, to not suffer and to live a life filled with happiness and peace. When that didn't happen he tried his hardest to make his twin's life less miserable.

And all it got Styxx was agonizing suffering and death.

And Bet'anya…

Apollymi jerked her head up as a howl of pain and fury filled the red and black shy.

The Greek soldiers have all been killed and eaten by her army, the gods have retreated. Returned to their mountain to plan some kind of counterattack that would be useless. Apollymi didn't pay attention to anything other than the obviously pregnant Goddess in front of her. At her feet laid the corpse of her perfectly imperfect Prince Styxx, beside her was her father, Set, and her cousin Maahas.

Heart-stricken Bethany fell to the bloodied ground. Her hands cupping Styxx's beautifully scared face as tears filled her eyes. Her powers were not withheld, her vision crystal clear, she could see painful yet peace filled expression on his face. Leaning down she kissed his cold lips, trying to shock him awake with her powers.

Nothing happened.

She did it again, and again. Each kiss more violent, each tear falling down from his cheeks as if they were his and not her own.

"No, no, no, nonononononononono! You can't be dead! What about Galen! My heart cannot be dead! If it is how will I truly love our most precious baby? Wake up you bastard! Wake up!" she wailed. Her agonizing howls thunder on that stormy night.

Apollymi and her son couldn't handle it. While Apollymi love the shrieks of pain and the silence of death, she could not stand Bet'anya's misery. Bet had once come straight to Apollymi when she thought Styxx had been her son, she had not actively hunted for him either.

Acheron was the one who spoke first. "Bethany…"

Shrieking in pain the Atlantean Goddess of Wrath and Misery lifted her head. She reached out with her full powers then blasted Acheron into stone, just as Apollymi had done to the others of their pantheon.

A moment of silence before Apollymi attacked the pregnant goddess in a blinding rage.

Set stood in front of his daughter, taking the blunt of her attack before he responded with his own. Using all the powers he held, with the help of Maahas and Bethany, he forced Apollymi back into Kalosis using the revival of her son to be the key to free her this time.

With Apollymi the army of demons too left the bloodied wasteland of dead in a flash of blinding light.

The only sounds for miles were the sobs of pain from the broken hearted Bethany as the rains came to wash away the stench of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this. I am so happy this wasn't what had truly happened but still it was heartbreaking. Before you say anything, it does make sense for Bethany to have turned Ash to stone. She was the second most powerful Goddess of the Atlanteans, with the others forever trapped in stone that makes her Ash and Apollymi extra stronger. Since Ash and Apollymi were too emotionally distracted and Bethany drawing power from both the Atlanteans and the Egyptians then that makes her just strong enough to possibly freeze Ash.
> 
> And please no calling me an Acheron hater. I love him, but in this fan fiction he did not get a happy ending. He couldn't I'm sorry.


End file.
